


Our God

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Tony has never been one to wake up slowly.





	Our God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurey/gifts).



> 31\. “Where’s your God now?”
> 
> Prompted by Maurey a while back on tumblr.

Tony has never been one to wake up slowly. Once he’s awake, he’s awake, his mind taking off ahead of him while his body tries to catch up. That doesn’t mean he particularly wants to get up out of bed. He’s warm, comfortable, and apparently sleeping diagonally in his overlarge bed. He lazily reaches out, hand tangling with messy short hair.

Harry grumbles sleepily in response. “Go away.” Tony smiles as Harry reaches for him and snuggles into Tony’s side, his actions the exact opposite of his words. Once Harry settles in, he murmurs, “Where’s your god now? You can be awake with him instead.”

“He’s our god,” Tony corrects, trying to decide whether his body will accept any more sleep. Probably not. After a few years together, Harry has corralled Tony’s sleep schedule into something resembling semi-normal, but he’s still not as enamored with sleep as his boyfriend. Harry often blames it on being master of death, which Tony is 99% sure is bullshit.

“He woke me up getting out of bed earlier, so you can have him,” Harry replies, sounding too sleepy to be cross. “JARVIS can be my boyfriend instead.”

“Unfortunately, I would not be able to provide you with the required cuddling,” JARVIS replies from a speaker near the bed. His voice is quiet enough not to wake Harry completely. “You will have to resign yourself to a relationship with Sir and Loki.”

Tony huffs a quiet laugh, carefully dislodging himself from Harry, who makes a disgruntled sound but doesn’t try to stop him.

“Are you breaking up with me?” says a voice from the doorway. Tony’s lips twitch in amusement at the dramatically troubled expression on his face. He’s even pouting lightly. Tony wants to kiss the expression from his lips, but Harry reaches for him first, making a grabby gesture from the bed. Tony gets to enjoy the alluring sight. It starts off gentle, but deepens, and Tony hardly notices himself taking a step back toward the bed to join his lovers.

Tony doesn’t plan to return to sleep, but there are better things to do in a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
